Angels in Panem
by TheStoryGoesOnForever
Summary: An AU fic of the 74th Hunger Games. The Doctor, Amy and Rory decide to investigate the use of angels in the Games, but it means having to fight for there lives, both inside and outside of the arena, with the help of Peeta and Katniss.
1. Angels in Panem

**A/N: This is the first chapter of my Hunger Games/Doctor Who crossover. It's basically an AU of the 74th Hunger Games. It'll be mainly Amy/Rory centred but as I had to choose a character from both things, I've gone for Amy/Katniss. It'll be obvious why later on. (I hope) Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

"So what exactly are we doing?" Amy Pond asked. She stood just outside the TARDIS, behind a huge brick building.

"Probably something dangerous," her husband Rory said. "Doctor?"

The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS, carrying a small brown suitcase. "Were in Panem."

"Sorry?"

"North America to you."

"This is North America?" Amy said.

"Floods covered most of the planet, then slowly places became habitable again. So this is the 4th District of Panem, out of the 12 surrounding the Capitol." The Doctor spread a map on the ground. "We're here, District 4. That's the Capitol, where we need to be."

"Okay, why don't we just go there now?" Rory said.

"You can't just waltz in! Well I can, but you two can't."

"Okay, well we're not leaving you," Amy said.

"I was afraid of that. No, I can't let you."

"Doctor, we've been through more dangerous things than getting into a Capitol," Amy said.

"Yes, but I haven't told you how and what that means." The Doctor said. "Brief history lesson for you Ponds, listen up. Before The Dark Days, Panem was a rich and vibrant place. Then the people rebelled against the Capitol. District 13, was destroyed, and as punishment the Capitol set up something called The Hunger Games."

"Sounds like an eating contest," Rory muttered.

"Anyway," the Doctor said. "Each year, they take 2 kids aged between 12 and 18 from each District, one male, one female. Like a lottery. 24 tributes in all. Then, they get placed into an arena and the rest of the population watch them kill each other."

"That's horrible," Amy said.

"So a bit like a gladiator fight?" Rory said.

"Yes, many aspects are taken from Ancient Rome."

"So are you expecting me and Rory to just volunteer for these games?"

"I'd we don't, many more people will die," the Doctor looked at Amy. "The Gamemakers, the people who control the arena, are using a new weapon. Weeping Angels."

Amy's eyes went wide. "I'll do it."

Rory looked at his wife. "What? No, Amy."

"Weeping Angels are way more deadly than anything in the universe. I'm not letting people die from them, because I almost did. You don't have to go, but I'm not letting thousands of people die because I was too selfish to sacrifice myself for them. You can stay in the TARDIS if you want."

The Doctor looked at them. "It might not be that dangerous. We just need to get in there, and see if there are any angels. I'm going to be there as a Gamemaker. Maybe I can make some minor changes to the rules. Just stick together, stay out of sight and don't kill unless you have to."

"Im going with her. Wherever Amy goes, I go."

The Doctor sighed. "I thought so. You'll be fine. You're both clever, Rory can swordfight and Amy's smarter than many people." He walked back to the TARDIS. "Oh, and you'll probably be expected to be a career, someone who's been trained, but don't worry about that; just stay alive. You'll get a mentor anyway, probably Finnick Odair. And I'm sorry, but I'll do everything I can to help you."

"You won't get rid of us that easily Doctor. And anyway, it's our choice," Amy said.

"It'll explain things more at the Reaping. See you on the other side Ponds," the Doctor walked into the TARDIS, knowing he had probably just let his best friends sacrifice themselves for the good of the universe. He had every confidence in them though. After all, he only took the best.

**Sorry if The Doctor seemed a little ooc, but I didn't know how else to get Amy and Rory into the Games. I hope it was a justified reason though. Please review! **


	2. May the odds be ever in you favour!

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they make me happy :) I've changed the District to District 4, not 5 for reasons, so there's an added careers bit in the first chapter. Here's the second chapter: The Reaping! Hope you like it :)**

Amy watched the TARDIS fade away and turned to Rory, grabbing his hand. "Looks like we're on our own again."

"It was your choice," Rory said, before cowering under Amy's glare.

"Come on, let's move." Amy took his hand, walking round the side of the brick building. She halted as she saw some people dressed in what looked like white police riot armour. They looked so out of place amongst the wealth that was apparent in District 4.

"Who do you suppose they are?" Rory whispered.

"Dunno guards probably. Either way, I wouldn't want to attract their attention," Amy replied. She slowly made her way around them, Rory following. She went past some houses, going behind them, but the guards weren't watching. They had barely stopped when a loud bell rang out.

"What was that?"

"No idea. Maybe it's the signal to that Reaping thing. Look," Amy pointed at the people walking out the houses. "We should get moving."

They walked towards the tall, stone building again, mixing with the crowd. Up ahead, Rory saw the boys walking to one side. He saw Amy give him a nod and he proceeded to the right. Once there, he waited with the other boys that looked around his height. The crowd went quiet and then, a video started playing. It was basically a more glorified version of what the Doctor had told them, if glorified was the right word for something so horrible. The person stood at the front started to reach into the glass bowl as soon as the film stopped playing, and Rory barely had anytime to think about what was happening before he heard a familiar Scottish accent;

"I volunteer!" he heard Amy yell. The crowd didn't seem too fazed; he guessed that careers often wanted to prove themselves. He caught Amy's eyes as she was lead up to the stage. He watched her as she shook the announcer's hand.

"Well, well! A volunteer! What's your name dear?"

"Amy Pond," Amy spoke into the microphone.

"Well a round of applause for Amy!" The crowd clapped for about three seconds, before falling silent again.

"And now for the boys!" Before the announcer had even reached for the bowl, Rory shouted the exact same phrase Amy had, before being led to the stage.

"Two volunteers this year! How exciting! What's your name young man?"

"Rory Williams."

"Well may the odds be ever in your favour!" And with that, he and Amy were led off into the brick building, flanked by guards, the announcer and the guy he presumed to be Finnick Odair.

**Yay Finnick! Please review! (or I'll set the tracker jackers on you! Nah, just kidding)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry its been a while, I've had really bad writers block and I'm working on loads of other projects so sorry if this sucks! Thank you for all the reviews :)**

Rory expected the hall to be larger than it really was, and maybe a little more spectacular than just a grey room. No one said anything, no condolences that him and Amy might actually die. Not that it was going to happen, he would never let anything happen to Amy. But they had decided, a long time ago that if saving a whole world meant their end, they would go together. And once Amy had that idea in her head, it stuck. Which is why he was being led outside, the sun blinding him a little as they were led towards a train. He almost jumped when the man called Finnick spoke.

"Go down the carriage, find your room and I'll meet you in the front carriage," and with that he walked off, leaving Amy and Rory stood there, a little bemused. Amy motioned to Rory to follow her and he did, about to go into his room before Amy stopped him.

"Don't you think it's a little odd?"

"What is?"

"The whole ignoring us thing? I mean, he doesn't even seem to care!"

"Maybe he knows what really happens. He looks like he's seen too much bloodshed."

"Either way, you'd think he wants to help us!"

"Well we don't know anything about him! We know his name and that's it. He's just worried we won't come out alive." Amy glared at him, before her expression softened a little and walking into her room, leaving Rory wondering about what she had said and trying to figure out if Finnick Odair was really as cold as he seemed.

***

Rory walked into the main carriage finding Amy and Finnick shooting daggers at each other. He really wished Amy would sometimes keep her thoughts to herself. He sat down, coughing slightly as no one seemed to notice him. Finnick turned and faced him. "Husband or boyfriend?"

Rory was taken aback. "I'm sorry?"

"Well this charming young woman," he said, in as sarcastic tone as he could muster. "Informed me that if I don't help you, she'll do anything she can to save you, to put it in it's simplest form." Rory saw Amy blush a little. "You do understand this is a fight to the death? There is only one victor." Finnick said looking at two of them.

"Perfectly aware thank you," Amy said coolly. "So, tell us how to win."

Finnick leaned forward. "Stay alive. Rule number one. Stay alive. I've seen too much bloodshed, and I'd hope you'd that advice on. What are your strengths?"

Rory was about to say he didn't have any, before Amy spoke up. "Rory can take on a whole army with a sword."

"Amy that's not how it was! I didn't have much choice! And i had help," he trailed off. Finnick eyed them carefully, and Rory wished he was anywhere but here.


End file.
